Beyond the Darkness
by Rizu Komesu
Summary: Alternate Universe Fan Fiction. Sesshoumaru, son of the great swordsmith, has just been orphaned and sold to the lord of the state. Although...he hates every second of it. NarakuXSesshoumaru, On Perma Hiatus due to uninspired authoress
1. Lord of Warring States

"Father, you can't do this!" The angered shout of a platinum-haired male came as he made an exaggerated swiping hand movement across the table, the bowl of soup that had been sitting there smashing against the opposite wall after flying a few metres, "How could you sell me to that cursed lord? Me, your first born son?"

"Sesshoumaru, if there was another way then I wouldn't have chosen this path for you," Calmly did the older of the two men speak, although he did not look any older than the amber-eyed son he had before him, "But...I am not long for this world, my son. At least under the care of the lord, you shall not only be well cared for, but also you shall learn humility as you serve him-"

"I serve _no one_!" Sesshoumaru reacted violently to his father's words, an icy glare turned upon his kin before he scoffed, "Besides, you are in good health. If you are to die, then I shall live alone with the swords you have brought into the world! That poor excuse of a ruler has no need of such weapons!"

"You must go, as my dying wish!" Finally, the younger of the two paused to stare blankly at his father, unbelieving of what he was saying. What did he mean, dying wish? He was in perfect health, especially for one his age...however, what caught the young man's ear were his father's next words, words that put his body into mind-numbing shock, "I am to be executed, upon orders of the emperor, within a fortnight if you do not go to him. Either way, you are going to be taken under his care, unless you too wish to see death."

"Death is the superior choice to serving that tyrant!"

"...I forbid your suicide, Sesshoumaru."

Coldly he glared at his father, but without a word did he stare. It was a few minutes before he finally ended up scoffing, leaving the small hut to glare down the cold, dark and abandoned streets of their village. He was born poor, and now he was destined to be the servant of _that_ disgusting pig? He, Sesshoumaru, the son of the most honourable sword smith of their state? It was unjust, it was unforgivable, it was-

"Hey, who left the girly man out in the moonlight?" A smirking, grimy bandit of the wood just to the south of the village had come by while riding on his horse, his ridiculing tone causing fury to overtake all of Sesshoumaru's mind when he stopped his horse, "Well...tonight, you're not just going to look the part of the beautiful princess...you're going to act it."

Wincing in disgust as the man licked his lips with his malicious gaze turned onto him, Sesshoumaru reached to his side in order to grab the sword he always kept...only to realize that, the one time that he did indeed need it, it was inside of the hut. The bandit laughed in response as he reached to grab the young man, but unfortunately, the other was prepared.

Swatting the hand away, Sesshoumaru grabbed a knife out of the back of his belt, always having it with him in case he lost his sword, and with a quick stab he pushed it right through the bandit's hand. He almost felt satisfied as the other man's scream pierced the calm night air, and while the horseman was distracted, Sesshoumaru ran back into the hut, grabbing his sword while ignoring his father. At least, he managed to ignore him until a hand stronger than his own latched itself onto his pale wrist, "I don't care what you say father. I have to finish the job."

"It is not your battle to fight, Sesshoumaru. I shall be the one to fight...it is the last favour I can do for you," He couldn't help but feel stunned yet again, although he dared not show it to his face as the other turned his back to him, the darker platinum hair being tied up into a high ponytail as there was far too much for a bun, "Now, Sesshoumaru...you are the last reminder of me in the world of the living. And I know that you shall do me proud."

Sesshoumaru growled at his father as the other went ahead, but it was all in vain. There was only one person on this earth he would ever willingly take orders from, and that was his father. His mother had died on the night of his birth, therefore making his father the only one he could ever turn to. And, as time passed on, the older man also proved to be the only one he could ever trust.

However, the cries of massacre ringing through the night air finally dragged him out of his train of thought, and wordlessly he exited the hut...only to find a truly horrific scene before him. Had he not seen something of the sort when he was very young before this night, the man might have felt the slightest urge to vomit.

In the moonlight shone the blood of the slaughtered bandit, the victor panting and bleeding severely. How badly had his father been injured by that man? However, all thoughts of the events of this brawl faded the moment the standing form had begun to fall, and with quickened steps did he run forward to catch his father's body, "Father...you shouldn't have fought at all, if you knew you could become slain by such a man as this."

Although he knew he seemed calm and cold as ice on the surface, Sesshoumaru could feel unspeakable rage building within himself, a darkness that could consume his heart for eternity if he allowed it to be so. He could see two of his pale fingers obeying his mind's order to gently trace the mark where his father had been hit, although a jolt was sent through him when the familiar force of his father's grip came around his wrist.

"Sesshoumaru, my son..." An almost crooked smile tugged at his lips as he spoke, a trickle of blood coming over his lip, "You are my most precious possession. It pains me to lose you, especially like this...but, I suppose dying here is better than being executed-"

"You won't die here."

The golden eyes before Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion before they closed, that smile still on the other's lips, the same smile that always caused anger and frustration within Sesshoumaru, "Of course not, for my spirit will live on within you. However...it won't truly live until you learn the proper values of the world and embrace them with open arms...live long, Sesshoumaru. Live long."

He could feel his grip tighten around the slightly larger form's arms to the point where his nails dug into the other's skin through cloth as his father's last breath was taken from him. It couldn't end like this...it just couldn't! "Damn you...damn you, old man."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been seven days since his father had died, seven long days since the grave had been dug, the crimson-stained body lowered to rest in eternity. His father had sacrificed himself for him, and it wasn't an uncommon thing to hear of, but...the young man of nineteen never thought it would happen to him. It always happened to some child who couldn't take care of themselves, but this time...

He could have defied his father and in doing so saving the old man's life. But instead, he chose to follow orders, and as a result, one of them was dead. Although...what bothered Sesshoumaru the most was how fulfilled his father had looked to him, how satisfied he seemed with the events. Feeling a sad smirk tug at his lips, Sesshoumaru could only think of one reason why his father seemed so satisfied, and how it angered him to think about it; _He wanted to die protecting his loved ones most precious. If it couldn't be his wife, it would have to be his only son._

"I see the son of the great smith is still filled with guilt over the death of his father."

With amazing speed did Sesshoumaru draw his blade, holding it to the throat of the intruder. Only a few seconds later did he realize that it was a smiling man, in elegant robes that said he was of noble heritage, and (as far as he could tell) the other was utterly defenceless. Sesshoumaru then sheathed his sword once more, a cold glare being set unto the other as ivory lips parted to speak to him, "What do you want with me, nobleman? You have no business here."

"Ah, but I do, young Sesshoumaru," The other kept his serene expression as he approached the other, as if the sword that had been earlier pointed at his throat caused him no distress whatsoever, "I too have come to pay my respects, although for seven days I have had trouble finding his final resting place. You were very secretive about his death, after all. Feigning his illness when he truly died of an attack in the village-"

"How do you know of that?" Growled Sesshoumaru, with great distrust did he again inspect his visitor; the only other people who could have possibly known about the true circumstances of his father's death were the villagers in other homes, and he had made sure they would keep their tongues to themselves, "There was no witness, do you merely believe rumour?"

"Ah, my apologies. I did see this occurrence...in fact, because of it, a rather dangerous thief of the high roads has been put to death, as his ransom from our ruler wanted. I suppose you will want to claim the reward, seeing as you are his only son?"

"I have no need of this reward you speak of," The low, rumbling growl came through his tone of voice as he spoke to the other, he was liking this man less and less with every passing moment, "It appears that you know of my name but I do not know your own. Unless you confide it within me right now, you shall taste the steel of father's legendary Masamune."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru," He could see the other's ebony eyes flash crimson for a brief second, although it was no longer than that as the man began to speak again, "I am Kagewaki Hitomi, although most refer to me by my title rather than my name. You shall know of that title in due time, when you are ready to know," Kagewaki added as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak again, "Curiosity should not be fed before the receiver is ready, the consequences may be..._too much_, for someone like yourself."

It took all of Sesshoumaru's will power not to hit the taller man right now, he just made him mad, that insanely calm expression, and his equally calm tone of voice...he was too damned calm to be human! A sigh passed through his own lips as once again he sneered at the other, as if he wasn't actually curious to Kagewaki's supposed title, "And I suppose you are done paying your respects to my father? If so, you have no more business here, and as such I suggest you-"

Sesshoumaru ended up stopping in mid-sentence as his ears perked, there were horses just beyond the trees. And those horses probably supported men, and the only men who rode horses (that weren't of noble blood) were bandits. Probably companions of the man that had been killed by his father's hand, seeking revenge against the blood that slaughtered him. A swift movement was used to once again draw his sword, although what surprised him was that Kagewaki had armed himself with a blade of his own. Maybe noblemen could fight, but right now he didn't care...all that mattered was stopping the criminals (who had by now revealed themselves and left the cover of the forest) from desecrating his father's final resting place.

It was then that Sesshoumaru rushed forward, within seconds all of the bandits having been cut down. Soon enough he looked at the blood on his lips, this was blood unworthy of life, the minds of these criminals being wasted on harming the rest of the world. He sheathed his sword then, turning his gaze back to the pitless black one of the nobleman, a smirk curling on his lips as the other finally had a different expression than that annoying serenity; a look of shock suited him.

"...I can't say that your skill, speed and power were unexpected, Sesshoumaru," With those words did Kagewaki put his own sword back into it's scabbard (Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised that he knew of his own talents for they were famous in the village), "But, what I will say is that it impresses me to see such grace face to face. I look forward to meeting you again. Although, the circumstances under which we meet might not be so..._pleasant_."

Once again Kagewaki's eyes flickered with the colour of blood, but before Sesshoumaru could get a closer look they were orbs of moonless night. With that, he turned his back and began to head back towards the castle in which the lord of the state resided. The young man scoffed at the other's retreating back before he headed back to his own little hut, eyes concentrated on the ground as the smell of blood began to get to him. It had been a long day, and what had that man meant by the pair meeting again?

Whatever, he didn't care. He was going to be given to the lord anyway, how he despised that man. Some of the time, he was kind, and actually gave a damn about the state of the people in his domain. But, most of the time the man was said to be tyrannical, a man who loved to see others suffer, giving him the reputation of being worse than hell. No man could be that evil...but sometimes, Sesshoumaru thought the title was more than appropriate.

When the young man re-entered the hut, he glared into the dusty old mirror in the corner. Why were his ears pointed, when no other villager's ears were made in such a fashion? He wasn't about to start complaining seeing as it made him unique, but before now he never questioned why. After all, his father had ears of similar shape, if not identical to his own. But now that father was gone, he couldn't ask why...

Why did the old man have to die by the hands of some weak idiot?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well, the time had come. There would be no point in trying to resist the lord's guards, for they were said to be the most powerful in all of these warring states. Why he did not bother to take new territory for his own was beyond Sesshoumaru's comprehension, but now, he would never be able to question it, not even in privacy. He couldn't tell how badly he wanted to slaughter those damned guards, or die trying, rather than just allowing himself to be taken by that monster of a ruler...

_"You must go, as my dying wish!"_

_"I forbid your suicide, Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru winced as some of his father's last words went through his head, and although he had never disobeyed his father while he was living, he wouldn't dare go against the wishes of a dead man. After all, those were his final wishes of his late father, the young man had more than enough honour not to deny his father that. A sigh passed through his ivory lips as he strapped his Masamune to his side, eyes gazing dully out of the door of the hut. His most precious material possession was on his person now...he might as well make his way to the castle.

Coldly did he look upon the approaching building as he continued to pace towards it, although he was held up by the guards at the gate of the formidable place, "Your name and purpose, boy. Otherwise, you are to leave immediately-"

"Sesshoumaru, son of the great sword smith. The lord ordered my permanent presence within these walls," Growled Sesshoumaru, who was unable to help but feel utterly disgusted with himself as he said the words. After all, even if it had been his father's wishes for him to serve the ruler, it was still a loathsome prospect to the young man.

"Ah yes, Sesshoumaru...our great leader has been expecting you," A new voice came out of the mist, and his gaze was turned to a toad-like man that was approaching him from the other side of the gate as the guards allowed him passage, "I am Jaken, the lord's high priest. He would like to see you before you are put to work."

Sesshoumaru sneered while he gazed upon the priest so much shorter than he, he was even smaller than most children and he was a respected member of this lord's court? That almost proved how sick the lord must have been, and that was in mind alone. Soon enough he was forced to kneel by the escort of guards that had brought him into the throne room, a low growl escaping the young man while he could hear the lord chuckle from behind the curtain that hid him from unworthy eyes.

"So, I see you have decided to follow your father's requests. I knew you would come around, Sesshoumaru," The lord's voice purred as his shadow moved to make a gesture, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that the voice was familiar, "Of course...it's been a long time since I've had a personal toy to play with, but that father of yours was in the way for the amount of time that I've been trying."

_Wait...it can't be..._Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the curtain as it moved, and once the body of his new lord was revealed, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gape at the other (no matter how hard he tried not to). It was...but, that was impossible!

"It's been...seven days? Now, you shall refer to me as Naraku, your new lord and master. I hope you've enjoyed the company of my weaker personality up until now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:** Yay, I finally got my fan fiction up! And, in case you couldn't already tell, this is an Alternate Universe fan fiction, unlike Darkness Before Dawn. It was the only plausible way I could think of shoving these two together. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading up to this point, I'm going to attempt to write longer chapters for this fan fiction than in Darkness Before Dawn. Now review, or there will be no update (okay I'm kidding, I'm writing this because I want to, not because of reviews)! Also...I apologize now for any out of character behaviour Sesshoumaru may have exhibited, he's a hard character to write.

**Disclaimer for the _WHOLE_ fan fiction:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that appear in Inuyasha, they belong to the wondrous Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I only wish I owned the characters, because they all rock (even the annoying ones)!


	2. Beginnings of a Nightmare

"Is this what you were speaking of, that we would meet again, Kagewaki? And your title, you also know that I was to be sold to you?" Sesshoumaru asked the two questions the moment the lord had finished speaking, and as a result he was pushed against the ground by the two guards that had escorted him, twin blades being held to either side of his neck to prevent movement.

"You little wretch! Calling the lord by his name, how disrespectful of you! You're lucky we don't execute you on the spot!" Jaken snapped at the repressed Sesshoumaru, a glare from bright emerald eyes being put onto him while the priest spoke. However, with a wave of the lord's hand did the priest quiet down, although he still glared reproachfully at Sesshoumaru. Like he cared what some little toad man thought of him.

A chuckle came from the man in front of him, his eyes gleaming with scarlet malice while he looked upon Sesshoumaru, which only infuriated Sesshoumaru more, "My name is Naraku, not Kagewaki. You would do well to remember that, otherwise my guard might not be so kind the next time you utter that name."

Growling, Sesshoumaru pushed the guards off of him before getting to his feet, the feeling of a slight wince tugging at his features while both blades had made shallow cuts against the flesh of his throat when he got up. Once again that infuriating laughter of Naraku's reached Sesshoumaru's ears, it made him want to assault the lord, to tear that fragile body of his into a thousand pieces! But...there was no way he'd be able to do that, not unless he wanted to disobey his father's wishes. With that thought, he put all of his hatred into one glare towards the fiend in front of him, which only caused him to chuckle again, oh how Sesshoumaru wanted to tear out that man's throat!

"Don't be so unfriendly, you're going to be living here after all," Naraku spoke softer than a whisper, a whisper he knew only Sesshoumaru could hear (despite the distance between them), before his gaze turned to Jaken and his voice raised to normal, "Jaken, show Sesshoumaru his quarters. I shall speak with him privately within the hour."

"Yes sir, lord Naraku!" Jaken bowed his head as he began to make his way past Sesshoumaru, grabbing his sleeve as he did so, "You come, you're very lucky our mighty leader didn't have you executed on the spot!"

Growling at the little man, Sesshoumaru followed the priest down endless corridors, his irritation with the little man rising. This little toad thought he was immune? Hah, he could probably slaughter him within seconds and be merely chastised for it, it seemed the lord had worked hard to get Sesshoumaru within his grasp and therefore wouldn't kill him for something like killing one of his servants. It seemed he would get a worse punishment for speaking the name 'Kagewaki', an irony that began to amuse him.

But, what had Naraku meant by enjoying the company of his weaker personality? It only took a moment of thought before the conclusion hit Sesshoumaru. Two minds in one body, it has happened to villagers before. _But, I have never seen it in royalty, why would they allow such a man to rule us? However..._

"...it would explain why sometimes he is benevolent and others he is ruthless," Unwittingly mumbling the last trace of his thoughts under his breath, he realized immediately the look Jaken was giving him before he glared coldly down at him, "You should stare into a mirror if you wish to find amusement within visage."

Jaken's eyes narrowed while he turned to face Sesshoumaru, arms flailing in anger while he began to shout, "You dare insult me, the greatly respected high priest? Your tongue will be cut out for this, I swear it! You hear me?" With a smirk did Sesshoumaru watch the toad man's reaction, looks like he might have some form of amusement here after all.

But, he was still trapped. He couldn't escape without the lord's elite guard coming after him, possibly killing him, and even if he could, it would be going against his father's final wish. And his honour was the only thing he had left, that wouldn't be taken away from him. Not now, nor fifty, nor even one hundred years would the honour of Sesshoumaru be broken, not in his mind anyway.

At long last, they reached his quarters, Jaken giving the young man one last evil glare before he slammed the door, Sesshoumaru smirked at the incoherent muttering of the priest as he retreated down the hall. However, he couldn't help but feel curious at his new surroundings, for they did not at all look like accommodations a mere servant would have. No, they seemed to be fit for a highly respected guest at the very least, if not for the lord of the palace himself. Still, the very sight disgusted him, for he would still rather be poor and starving than in the hands of the tyrannical monarch who currently had him in his possession.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost sundown when Naraku entered the chamber at last, Sesshoumaru glaring at him the moment he set foot inside while the other held a fan in front of his fact. Of course, the fan did nothing to mask the cold laughter in those crimson eyes of the lord while he began to speak, "I see you have made yourself comfortable, Sesshoumaru. Perhaps now you would like a drink?"

_I'd rather die than accept anything from **you**_, Sesshoumaru thought as he narrowed his eyes at the other, and although he would have loved to say it for Naraku to hear, he had more common sense than that and decided to accept the offer politely, "I would gladly accept your offer, lord Naraku," Honestly, he tried hard to keep his tone cold and indifferent, but he was unable to stop some of his hatred towards the monarch from slipping into his tone, and what infuriated him more is that it caused Naraku to laugh.

"My, my, my...the son of the great smith, reduced to accepting favours from his mighty ruler? It must be shameful," That smirk of Naraku's twitched for only a second, eyes beginning to fade from red to a darker brown, "...it seems that my weaker personality wants to speak with you. A shame that I'm...not..."

Confusion began to plague Sesshoumaru's expression as he looked onto the lord, who had dropped his fan and sunk onto his knees, both hands clutched to his chest, "Damn...perhaps I've underestimated my weaker half..." He could hear Naraku speak the words before his eyes completely faded to black, closing before opening slowly, as if he were only just waking up now.

"Oh...that monster, he took over me again," The softer tone of Kagewaki Hitomi gasped out as he shakily got to his feet, Sesshoumaru could sense that this was indeed a different person, rather than the more foreboding presence of the monstrous Naraku, "Are...are you all right, Sesshoumaru? You have cuts on the sides of your throat..."

"They're nothing," Sesshoumaru winced with disgust at the lack of backbone Kagewaki showed, he almost seemed womanly as he approached and touched gentle hands to his wounds (it took all of Sesshoumaru's will power not to back away or hit Kagewaki at this gesture), "I've suffered worse, do not trouble yourself over them."

Honestly, he would have preferred Naraku over Kagewaki after his next gesture, "But...at least allow me to bandage them so that you will no longer loose blood," Sesshoumaru stared blankly at the man before him as Kagewaki tore off a portion of his kimono sleeve, that cloth being wrapped firmly around his neck before he tied both ends, "Are you still able to breathe?"

"I am fine, lord Kagewaki," Sesshoumaru glared at the man before him, watching with cruel satisfaction as the more timid of the two personalities stepped away from him, "I suppose it is you who is in control when you seem to care for the people of this state, and Naraku when he does nothing but destroy it?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Kagewaki bowed his head while shame burned onto his cheeks, Sesshoumaru glared continuously at Kagewaki as he began to speak, "You see, this Naraku, he started appearing the moment I took the throne. He is consistently stronger than I, therefore I cannot stand against him. There are times when I can resume control, but he is the one who is most often in possession of my body."

"So you are weak, just as he said," Sesshoumaru spat at the monarch before him, eyes narrowing while said monarch nodded in response to his word. However, he couldn't completely criticize him, for apparently there were rare occasions in which Kagewaki could take his body away from Naraku, "Then I shouldn't expect to see much more of you while I am trapped in this cursed place?"

"No...you shouldn't," Kagewaki mumbled, turning his glance away while he continued to look upon the floor. The sight was discussing, as benevolent as Kagewaki was he was still weak. Unable to stand up for himself, no matter how he tried. It was rare that Kagewaki could take possession of his own body, maybe it _did_ belong to Naraku as he was the dominant one of the two.

Of course, immediately the sword smith's son regretted those thoughts, for the eyes of Kagewaki became red once more, that gaze of blood being turned upon him with malice that was almost as dark as sin, "I hope you enjoyed your chat with that fool Kagewaki, for it _will_ be the last you see of him. I can assure you of that," His smirk caused even more fury to build in Sesshoumaru's chest as he glared at Naraku, this looked like the end of the 'pleasantries' between them.

"Now, about that drink," Naraku turned his back and began to leave the room, pausing at the doorway to make a gesture for Sesshoumaru to come forward, "Are you going to become a new palace statue or are you going to come..._slave boy_?"

Growling at what Naraku had just called him, the shorter of the two hesitantly followed the monarch as his eyes darted around the halls, this castle didn't feel quite right. No, it felt like there was something dark, something hidden within these walls. Something no one was supposed to know about, but he knew that Naraku at least knew of whatever secret this fortress might hold. Perhaps later Sesshoumaru would be able to find it, it couldn't possibly be good with the aura the walls gave off and therefore he would probably end up destroying as well. But...maybe being here for only a short while was already playing tricks on his mind.

Sesshoumaru, however, came back to his reality when he heard the sound of a heavy bottle being set onto a small wooden table, it was almost surprising to see such a thing in the lord's palace. But, then again, this was probably not where that arrogant man ate, it appeared heavily worn, as if in frequent use by palace servants and slaves alike, "Sit down and drink, Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't want this Sake to go to waste."

With one final glare at Naraku did he sit down at the table, like it or not he would do what he was told. If not forcefully, then by the wishes of his late father, curse the man for putting him in a situation like this! ...no, he couldn't curse his father, not after all he had done for him. All he could really do was deem his father a fool, right before wishing him peace in whatever afterlife he was in. A sigh passed through his ivory lips as Sesshoumaru poured a bit of the warm substance into the wooden cup in front of him, lifting that cup with his right hand once it was filled and the bottle replaced on the table.

"Do not hesitate, drink it. It is what _you_ wanted, is it not?"

_I should kill you_, Sesshoumaru communicated his thoughts with a steely look at Naraku before he looked into the cup, right before tipping it slightly to allow the alcoholic substance to trickle down his throat. It wasn't the best he ever had, but it was sophisticated enough to suit a lord, Sesshoumaru could tell from the first taste alone. However, he stopped drinking to give a cold glance to Naraku, who had just seated himself across from Sesshoumaru with a continual ruby gaze set on him. What was he playing at now?

"Why do you yourself not drink any Sake, _lord_ Naraku?" Venom was put into his words as he glared at the monarch, who only chuckled in response to his disrespectful tone, "Or are you tired of me already and want me to be poisoned, just so that you can watch me die?"

"You would wish that onto yourself rather than be here, wouldn't you?" Naraku spoke so softly and calmly that Sesshoumaru almost couldn't stop himself from attacking the other, it was so irritating, for an unknown reason did this man get on his nerves, "No, you're staying for a long time, for I know your father forbade you from suicide. And, I have no desire to kill you as of yet."

Within seconds, Sesshoumaru had lunged across the table and had Naraku pinned to the floor, snarling at him while he drew his sword, lowering it so that the sharp blade was just barely touching the flesh of the monarch's throat, "But, what of your own life? What honestly assures you that you are immune against _me_?"

Sesshoumaru almost decapitated him right there as Naraku chuckled once more, he didn't seem frightened at all, or not even angered that Sesshoumaru had reacted this violently against him! However, all of the confusion enduced by this evaporated the moment Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist, the grip tight enough to cause a small gasp to build in his throat as his hand holding the sword was painfully forced away from Naraku.

"This is why, Sesshoumaru. You are far too weak to defeat me, even if you do have your father's blood in your veins. Why else do you think there was no escort of my guard when we came in here?"

_He isn't human_. Those were the only words that went through Sesshoumaru's mind as he was thrown off of the monarch, right before he slammed into the wall, his head hitting the wood in a way that dislodged a grunt from him. But, what had he meant by not being strong enough, and his father's blood? However, he found that he had no time to ponder the answer, for Naraku was in front of him again, lifting Sesshoumaru by the collar of his tunic while his face came in close, their lips almost touching when Naraku spoke next.

"You _will_ be obedient, Sesshoumaru. No matter how long it takes," With a scoff did Naraku drop Sesshoumaru, once again an infuriating smirk was being pointed at Sesshoumaru as he felt his cheeks burn him in a way they had never before. That bastard was messing with his head, even if he was stronger, Sesshoumaru vowed to himself he wouldn't give in to this lunatic, "Now...for your punishment..."

Glaring in resentment at the lord before him, Sesshoumaru shakily returned to his feet, his glare being wasted on the back of the other. He'd kill the bastard himself, if it was the last thing he did he would make sure he saw Naraku die, even if it wasn't by his hands he'd love to see that man suffer...

"...three days without food. You will be supplied with water and nothing more, Sesshoumaru. Fail to go through with this and...I'll think of something more severe."

He couldn't help but feel hatred for Naraku as he left, going back to his own quarters (seeing as it would be futile to leave). Then, his body was willingly thrown onto the blanket provided for him, his face resting against the ground while his eyes clamped shut. He wouldn't show weakness, not even to himself...

But this experience was going to be one hell of a ride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:** All right, Chapter 2 is finally up! Once again, I apologize for any out of character behaviour Sesshoumaru may have exhibited, but I feel licensed to be a bit creative seeing as Sesshoumaru is being so oppressed. Also, I feel equally licensed to be a bit eccentric with the character Kagewaki, for he isn't expressed often enough in the series (both anime and manga) to have any real character portrayal. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update sooner next time! Also, Sake was underlined for those of you who don't know what it is. Sake is rice wine, I myself have never tasted it but I heard that it tastes very nice.


	3. Souls of the Ruler

The next morning, he couldn't help but feel weak as his stomach began to gnaw at itself, growling and groaning with the need for food. Sesshoumaru sighed before shaking his head; he'd ignore the hunger as long as he could, he wouldn't give Naraku another reason to wear that infuriating smirk again...no, that monster wouldn't be allowed to have the satisfaction of seeing him beg.

A sigh left him as he got to his feet, eyes closing in a relaxed manner before they opened to look at the outside, the murky grey fog that surrounded the castle was floating just outside of his window and prevented vision of any forestry, the town, everything. It was almost as if this castle was isolated from the rest of the world, were he in a different situation than he was now...he'd like it here. After all, there were no annoying villagers to contend with, no curious children asking about his ears before their mothers rushed them away, nothing to slow him down and stand in the way of his goals.

Of course, that last point was false, for there was still that tyrant to deal with. Of course, Sesshoumaru smirked as he began to think of this possibility; although his own suicide was prevented there _was_ something else he could do. He could murder the lord, destroy him and his reign over this state, and in the process free himself from the man's grasp. But...the previous day came to mind, how easily Naraku had overpowered him caused his face to burn in utter shame.

_How did he overpower me? Kagewaki's body is far too weak to do such a thing, and as a lord he shouldn't have had any former training..._ Circling the room as he was lost in theories on how Naraku was able to overpower him, it was only when he felt the end of an intricately carved wooden staff tap impatiently against the shin of his leg that he snapped out of the world of his own mind and turned his attention to the one who disturbed him. And, curse his luck, it was that toad-like priest again.

"Lord Naraku has demanded your presence, _Sesshoumaru_," He couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction as Jaken was forced to speak in a polite tone to him, for it was very easy to tell that he didn't like it one bit, "You had better mind your manners around our wise ruler or I shall personally have your-"

"Head?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, and within the blink of an eye he had his sword drawn and held to the priest's throat, said priest crying out in mixed shock and fear of the one in front of him, "_You_ had better watch your tongue, and I have no need to caution mine, little man. Now, go and tell your precious lord that I refuse to meet his demand, he is no ruler of mine."

"You...! Such impudence, I'll not tolerate it a second longer!" It seemed that Jaken used all of the strength he possessed to hit the side of Sesshoumaru's leg with his staff, which in turn caused Sesshoumaru to smirk, that didn't even make his leg feel sore, "You dare to mock _me_, the high priest of lord Naraku? Why you-!"

Immediately Jaken fell silent as Masamune was pressed against his throat again, a moment later he gulped hard and began to perspire, eyes that were wide with fear meeting his own while he held the sword steady. It was too easy, to make this toad-man behave himself, and to stop him from speaking with that irritating voice of his.

"Leave, unless you wish this room to be your final resting place," Sesshoumaru smirked sadistically at the priest while he hurriedly hobbled out of the room, and soon he saw no need to keep Masamune armed to him and therefore sheathed it, gaze travelling to look out the window once more.

Of course, his time of quiet ended the moment the monarch stepped forth into the room, Sesshoumaru only acknowledging him with a slight twitch of his ears and the speech that gently and quietly flowed through his parted lips, "_Do not_ send that annoying little man in here again if you wish for him to keep his life."

"Please excuse Jaken, he is not used to people defying him seeing as he has so much power," Sesshoumaru turned now to the man before him, for this was not the voice of Naraku but rather of the softer personality Kagewaki, "And, forgive me for allowing my other self to abuse you so, I hope he did you no real harm."

"_What is he_?" Immediately the question was asked, Sesshoumaru taking a few advancing steps towards Kagewaki while the other backed away slightly at the aggression of Sesshoumaru's tone, "He is not human, I know that much. Otherwise, he _wouldn't_ have been able to stop my murdering both of you."

"An evil demon," Kagewaki hesitantly replied, although the response made Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow, for the sheer fact that he called Naraku a demon was pure absurdity in his opinion, "The night I became the ruler of this state, he appeared, like I told you before...he haunted my dreams before my reign began, eventually he was able to possess my body but didn't bother to do so until I had enough power."

...maybe it wasn't entirely absurd, for Sesshoumaru had heard of this sort of thing happening before, demons manipulating the human mind and possessing their bodies for their own purposes. Nonetheless, even if it explained how Naraku was able to overpower Sesshoumaru so easily, just thinking about that man being more than human was infuriating. Scoffing at Kagewaki, Sesshoumaru turned his back to him, keeping one eye on the other's form while he began to speak again.

"How do you know that it is indeed a demon, and not another personality that is a creation of your own feeble mind?" Growled Sesshoumaru, he still didn't like either personality one bit but Kagewaki looked like he might actually free him. Naraku, on the other hand... "You could simply be insane, unfit to rule this state-"

"I can only say that I wish it was merely another personality," Kagewaki sighed, catching Sesshoumaru's full attention once more as the flesh-coloured lips continued to allow speech to pass, "No, he gives my body power no mortal could even dream of possessing when he takes over, he only keeps my spirit alive so that his may rest. Like he is doing now, which in turn allows me to speak with you."

Narrowing his eyes at the monarch before him, Sesshoumaru once again sighed before closing his eyes, he could feel his arms crossing over his chest while he spoke again, "Naraku is a demon, and you haven't had a monk or a priestess expel him from you yet? Why, if I may ask," He couldn't believe he was being this polite to the idiot in front of him, "Did you not even try to-"

"I did."

Eyes of ebony that were filled with helplessness were the first things Sesshoumaru saw when he opened his eyes to look at the taller; eyes that were resigned to fate, to his supposed destiny of forever being Naraku's puppet, "All who have come to try and expel his form from my body have failed. They lost their lives in the process, all but one. The one who escaped was also the one who almost succeeded in purifying him, the priestess Kikyou."

"I think," Kagewaki paused in the middle of his story, a sigh leaving his lips while his eyes began to glaze, the eyes of an infatuated man who longed for the touch of a desired woman, "I think I became attracted to her, and despite the fact that the priestess embodied everything Naraku loathes, my feelings stopped him from utterly destroying her, and those very feelings allowed her to escape."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagewaki while he seemed to slip into a trance, he could easily end his own problem right then and there. But, he could tell that Naraku was indeed lurking behind those eyes of night, those eyes flashing crimson as if Naraku had just read Sesshoumaru's mind, almost warning him not to even try it if he wanted to avoid a world of hurt. What Sesshoumaru said next however, to his satisfaction, caused a shocked and horrified look to appear on Kagewaki's face.

"I could end the problem right now, simply by killing your body. Then, Naraku would have no host and would be exposed."

Like any man, Kagewaki seemed to fear for his life, and taking a few steps back away from Sesshoumaru, he began to perspire while he spoke in a hurried manner, "K-kill my body? No, that can't be the _only_ solution! There has to be another way," _This is far too entertaining_, he smirked as the other finally tripped and fell onto his rump, still backing away from Sesshoumaru as he did so.

However, all feelings of amusement faded as Kagewaki's eyes once again flashed crimson, and feeling his own eyes narrow, Sesshoumaru crouched in front of the monarch and held out a hand to help him up, "I won't kill you, but only because of the fact that it would be playing into that monster's hands. For now, you shall continue to live and breathe in this world and not as a spectre that has died wrongfully."

A sigh of relief left Kagewaki as he gratefully took Sesshoumaru's hand, for it seemed that even if his reasoning wasn't the best in the world, Kagewaki was only glad that he got to keep his life. When they were both standing again, Kagewaki looked down at Sesshoumaru's eyes, and after letting him take his look Sesshoumaru backed away, giving an inquisitive look to Kagewaki while he parted his lips to speak again.

"You...you're like her, in some ways. You're different, yet similar to her. You're a lot like Kikyou..."

"And your point is?" Growled Sesshoumaru, now backing away almost defensively from Kagewaki while the other merely chuckled, shaking his head at Sesshoumaru while he did so, "What does it matter? I'm not her, no matter how you wish it to be so. I am Sesshoumaru, proud son of the great sword smith, not some priestess who managed to survive your attempted exorcism."

"I know. I just thought it was interesting," Serenely did Kagewaki smile at him, chuckling at the growl he received from Sesshoumaru as a result, "You're so very easy to irritate, do you know that? It's quite amusing actually."

"You weren't so amused when I said I would kill you," Sesshoumaru replied, smirking when the smile on Kagewaki's face faded into a serious look, he thought it was easy to irritate Sesshoumaru? It was easier to have this pathetic excuse for a lord running scared, although his amusement also faded when he saw Kagewaki's eyes flash red again, "I'm assuming Naraku is awakening?"

"Y-yes," Gasping and sinking to his knees, Kagewaki gripped the sides of his head, fingers clawing and threading through his long black hair as he clamped his eyes shut, it seemed to be painful to have Naraku take over once more, "He's...he's not happy at all...ah!"

He winced at Kagewaki's sudden collapse, the form of the other shaking rather violently before it stopped. Then, eyes the colour of blood were turned back upon him, Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes at them while Naraku got back to his feet, a sadistic smirk on his face, "You're lucky to have caught me at a resting point, Sesshoumaru. But, you've also defied me again, attempted murder of your sovereign is high treason..."

"Attempted murder my foot," A glare was shot at the man in front of him, pouring all of his negative emotion possible into that one significant gaze while he parted his lips to speak again, "You're taking your anger out on me because of your host's big mouth, am I not mistaken?"

"Perhaps. But, maybe I am in need of some entertainment as well," Naraku was suddenly in front of Sesshoumaru, grabbing his upper arm in a painfully tight grip before he began to lead him right out of the room, and down several sets of stairs until they were in a dark and very damp dungeon, "And your mental pain amuses me so, why not your physical pain as well?"

He couldn't help but growl at Naraku as he was forced into the rusty shackles that laid on the ground and another pair that hung from the ceiling, struggling as violently as he could to get free once Naraku had his back turned. It made him even angrier when Naraku laughed darkly, he took everything in him not to react to the long leather cord the lord held cracking against the stone with sickening noise.

"It's no use, those are strong enough to hold most demons, including yourself," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel a bit of confusion as Naraku said those words, although his confusion was immediately replaced with pain as the whip was cracked against his back, tearing right through his clothing, "It will keep you still long enough for me to finish."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It must have been several hours since they had entered the dungeon, for already the sun was setting as his weakened body was dragged out by the royal guard. Then, he was tossed unceremoniously into his quarters, a groan leaving him while he rolled onto his stomach so that he wouldn't touch his wounds against the ground. That bastard, whipped him to the bone...

But, he hadn't given the Naraku the satisfaction of hearing any pained noises or see any winces come from him. Even if it meant he probably stayed down there longer than he would have had to, it meant his ego was safe. Sesshoumaru, smirking with that thought, began to close his eyes with drowsiness. But, unfortunately, he also felt his stomach gnawing at itself worse than ever, it growled at him in a desperate plea to gain sustenance. But, he was still on the three day food ban, he was only allowed...water!

Soon enough his eyes fell onto the flask just to his left, and just barely Sesshoumaru managed to sit himself up and grabbed it by the neck, opening it and gratefully drinking down the cold, refreshing liquid. One sort of relief spread through his body, for he had been terribly thirsty and the water solved that problem, but he still lacked food. But...he wouldn't give into Naraku, not even if it killed him!

_Unfortunately, it just might_. A sigh left his lips as he put the flask down, a shudder emanating from the center of his spine as the cold wind from outside blew against the wounds on his back before he laid himself down again, a wince on his face while he pulled a blanket over his back and past his shoulders; as sore as his back was, he'd rather be in pain than freeze to death.

However, Sesshoumaru was unable to rest peacefully, for someone had opened the door, carrying a tray of food to rest in front of him, "Here, I heard what lord Naraku said about you not being able to eat for three days. I thought you should get something, even without his knowing."

It was a little girl, a girl with a big, toothy grin on her face and a bunch of her hair tied to the side of her head while the rest hung down, "Are you all right? I can help you clean your wounds, if you like."

"I don't need help or pity," Sesshoumaru glared coldly at the girl in front of him, and although he did a good job of hiding it, he was surprised that she didn't seem offended by it in any way, "You come to my aid at risk of your own well being? Who are you, to have such defiance against a tyrant such as Naraku?"

"Ah, my apologies, sir," The girl nodded and bowed respectfully before him before she faced him again, smiling with innocence he couldn't understand on any level, "My name is Rin, I was sold to the lord two years ago. I hope that I can be of service to you, sir..."

"Sesshoumaru. I have no place or title here," Turning away from the little girl, he put his energy into glaring at the wall, although he ended up tensing when he felt a cold cloth being pressed against some of the wounds against his back, "Why are you cleaning my wounds?"

"They'll get infected if I don't," Shyly the girl's voice responded to him, and with a sigh did Sesshoumaru face her again, eyes travelling to the food before they caught sight of her face once more, "Please, eat and rest, Sesshoumaru. You'll feel better in the morning, promise!"

"...I'll have to take your word for it," Sesshoumaru forced his tone to soften for the girl, he felt odd when she smiled down at him. It was a warm, honest smile, and only one other person had ever given him one of those, "Why? Why do you seem so happy when you too are in captivity?"

"Well...I'm glad to finally have someone other than that nasty priest to play with," Rin answered the question while going back to treating the whip marks, though Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes on him once more as he began to eat the bread provided for him, "I hope it's good, I made it myself!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response while he ate, narrowing his eyes at the plate before him while he felt the food slide down his throat and into his burning insides. He wasn't Naraku's only victim, he could tell by the slash marks on her arms, neck and legs that weren't covered by her poor excuse for a garment. He'd make the bastard pay, not only for his own pain but for the suffering of this little girl as well...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:** Yay, chapter three! Rin appears, there's reference to Kikyou, and some toned-down Sesshoumaru bondage (seeing as I was too lazy to be detailed with it and wanted to get this up), what more could you ask for? Anyway, yeah, I'm getting better about updating, even if high-heeled shoes nearly make me do the splitz (which they did, unfortunately, in real life) I shall continue to write this piece of fiction! ...yeah. Done ranting, now review so that I can know what you thought of the chapter!


	4. Fugitive of the West

**Author's Note:** Yes, I really do suck about updating, and for that I sincerely apologize. My life has been just plain overrun, with both school and emotional issues that shall not be stated here. Anyway, I shall get on with posting the story, I don't expect many reviews as many people will have given up on this fan fiction, and I'm perfectly all right with that. I'm only writing the thing because I enjoy creative writing in general. And now, onto Chapter 4 so that this fan fiction can finally be updated!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first thing that left Sesshoumaru's lips was a pained groan as he shakily moved the poor excuse for a comforter off of his back, blinking a couple of times at the little girl who had helped him the previous day. She was sleeping with her back propped against the wall, she must have stayed in here the night to watch over him... _It was unnecessary of her_, the thought flitted through his mind as he stood, giving the girl one last glance before he made to move out of the room. However, he had just barely stepped out when he was pressed against the wall by one of Naraku's brutish guards, a hiss of pain slipping between the young man's lips as this happened.

One eye was opened towards the guard in front of him as Sesshoumaru began to growl a threat at the man, "Is it your business to make sure that I am restrained, or am I not free to roam the grounds of this cursed fortress?"

"Lord Naraku told me that you are to stay in your quarters and that the girl in there is get out here," Venomously did the guard speak to the man he was restraining, glaring into the room as if searching for the other he sought, "She disobeyed the lord's order and gave you food, didn't she?"

The sword smith's son could think of nothing in response to the question he was asked, but instead he narrowed his gaze at the guard in front of him. He was far too intent on his task, a pathetic servant of Naraku, and yet...he could tell that the man in front of him wasn't entirely loyal. Through both his tone and his gaze did the man begin to suspect that this man wasn't even a guard that Naraku knew about...

"You do not serve Naraku, do you? What does the girl have to do with you?" Taking a step away from the man in front of him and blocking the doorway, Sesshoumaru brushed away the now loose grip the other held on him, for now he seemed too stunned to respond, "You are here for a different purpose than serving the lord, you too are here against your will."

"...busted," A sigh left the other man before he removed his helmet, revealing thick hair of ebony tied high on his head, bottomless blue eyes looking at Sesshoumaru while a smirk touched at his tanned lips, "Yeah, I'm not here to serve that tyrant and probably never will serve him. I managed to get enough information to try and trick you so I can get that kid out of here, but apparently it didn't work. What're you gonna do, turn me in?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head at the man before him, causing a thick eyebrow to be raised at him before he began to explain himself, "I too loathe the lord, I only stay under my father's final wishes. That girl has given me aid, and if you wish to free her then I will assist in any way I can."

"Ah, you're a demon too?" It was almost as if the impersonator hadn't heard a word Sesshoumaru had just said, which began to anger him to no end for two reasons. One, the sheer fact that the other hadn't listened to a word he had just said; and two, what did he mean by saying that he was a demon? "Judging by the look on your face, you want an explanation? Eh...might as well start with names. Name's Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe from the western part of the state."

_Kouga...I've heard that name before,_ while trying to remember where he had heard the name, Sesshoumaru took yet another step away from Kouga, maybe if he was fast enough he could reach his sword, "And what do you want with this girl, Kouga? Is she too a 'demon', or are you just looking for a meal that comes with a challenge?" The question was asked as Sesshoumaru continued to move towards his sword, if he was lucky then he'd be able to draw it at any given moment.

"That girl's mother helped my tribe out before she died; her last request was to get the brat out of here. Otherwise I probably would have just raided this castle already," A sigh left Kouga before, just when Sesshoumaru blinked, the other was pinning him to the wall again, causing Sesshoumaru to wince, "Look, you're not gettin' in my way, pretty boy. I'm just gettin' this kid out of here, then I'm gone-"

"_Let go of me_."

With almost no effort at all, Sesshoumaru threw the other off of him, causing the armour to crash rather loudly into the opposite wall. But, Kouga was no longer in that armour; he was standing in the center of the room now, a smirk on his tanned face while his light brown tail swayed behind him. The man was dressed in the strangest attire the young man had ever seen; black armour covering his chest, a wrap of the same hue of light brown fur his tail possessed going around his waist, that same hair being used as shoulder pads, and a katana strapped to his side. But, that wasn't the problem at this point in time; the problem was keeping this guy away from Rin.

"Nice try, but I'm not gonna be defeated that easily. You're not nearly as strong as you think you might be," A growl came from Sesshoumaru as Kouga began to laugh, right before he drew his katana and started to come at Sesshoumaru, "But, talk is cheap, let's see what you can _really_ do!"

Jumping back as the foreign blade was swiped at him, Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed his Masamune and while abandoning the sheath on the ground, the clash of the two blades begun with two powerful strokes colliding against each other. A hiss of pain left Sesshoumaru as he felt five sharp nails going into his right arm, and after withdrawing he saw a familiar crimson liquid on the opposite hand belonging to Kouga. _This man fights with no honour...he shall pay for such a crime._ It wasn't as if Sesshoumaru cared about the wolf demon's intentions, if he was going to fight dirty then (in Sesshoumaru's mind) he didn't deserve to live.

However, there was something that caused both men to stop fighting, the young man's gaze shooting to the door as footsteps approached. _Naraku_. Sesshoumaru then skilfully threw his blade so that it went into his scabbard almost perfectly, the wolf demon jumping right out the window and into the thick fog surrounding the castle's walls. Just seconds later did the lord enter through the doors, his eyes of crimson madness flashing dangerously as his gaze was turned onto Sesshoumaru.

"That bandit Kouga was here again, was he not?" Now Sesshoumaru remembered where he had heard of Kouga before; he was an infamous thief who only stole from the lord's provisions, not once had the royal guard been even able to deter him. It was amusing to see Naraku this infuriated, but then Sesshoumaru heard the other bite out his words again, "He won't escape again. I'll see to it personally."

In a truly horrific transformation did the other's arm turn into living wood, swiftly it lengthened and went out the window, a satisfied smirk on Naraku's face as Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the sound of Kouga's protesting cries, "Oiy! Let me go you bastard! I'll murder you the second I'm free of this damned wood!"

"Ah...but you won't ever be free again, _Kouga_," With utmost mockery in his tone did Naraku speak the wolf demon's name, the branch then proceeding to slam said demon's body into the ground, a strangled yelp of pain leaving Kouga while he was lifted again, the wood seeming to be tightening around the body to the point where Kouga couldn't breathe, "No...the rest of your miserable days are going to be spent in here, you're going to be treated like the criminal you are-"

In one swift motion was the branch cut right away from Naraku's arm, a hiss leaving Naraku as Kouga's limp body fell to the floor. Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru at that point and, as if re-growing instantly, another branch from Naraku's arm shot out at Sesshoumaru, wrapping around his neck and slamming him into another wall, causing Sesshoumaru to grunt in pain as the whip marks from the previous night were struck once more. Damn...why had he acted out anyway, when that wolf demon had already threatened to kill him?

The wood then turned back into skin, Naraku's arm returning to normal length as he swiftly approached the captured man, their lips almost touching as Naraku breathed his next few words onto Sesshoumaru's flesh, "You truly are a fool, defying me four times within three days, son of the great sword smith. Your actions will _not_ go unpunished, I shall see to that personally...but, I have other business to take care of first."

With those last words was Sesshoumaru dropped onto the floor, his lungs working hard to now collect the air he so sorely missed as Naraku once again picked up Kouga's limp body. He was still alive, that much was certain, but for how much longer? After all, he seemed to be the largest possible thorn in Naraku's side, and that tyrant was as far away as possible from merciful.

"Take him to the dungeon and chain him in the strongest you can find," Giving the order to the guards who had just appeared at the door, Kouga's body was then taken out of sight, just as Rin was waking up, "And...the girl, too, shall be taken down. I have yet to deal with her for her actions against my orders."

A low growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru's throat as Rin was taken away by even more of the palace guard, he wanted desperately to help the poor girl...but, he couldn't even move. Kouga and Naraku both had weakened him so, and it was about to get worse as he was left alone in the room with only the tyrannical lord as company. And, just as he was getting back to his feet, Naraku was in front of him once more, a harsh knee colliding with his stomach and forcing him onto all fours.

Before Sesshoumaru could even recover, a foot was pressed against his back to pin him to the ground, a wince briefly tugging at his face before he straightened it, glaring up at Naraku above him before he began to speak again, "This display of your cruelty only shows your weakness, _Naraku_. You're scared of Kouga, so you lock him away in order to rid yourself of that fear-"

"Silence," The lord dug his foot ever harder into Sesshoumaru's back as he glared down with fury unmatched by any mortal force. Then, with great speed was a knife pressed against the back of Sesshoumaru's neck (he felt his hair being moved aside before the blade was placed), causing him to be perfectly motionless as Naraku began to whisper into his ear, making sure that his hot breath would touch the skin in a sensual manner, "From this point on, I am three things; your master, your tormentor, and the meaning of your existence. Fail to obey me again..." He felt hot pain as the knife was slashed roughly against the back of his neck, it was surprising that it didn't kill him right then and there like he so wanted it to, "...and your life will be worse than anything Hell could ever bring you."

Suddenly and viciously Sesshoumaru's ear was bitten before he could hear Naraku walking away, for the moment he decided to stay where he was, lying there with anger coursing through his blood, that same blood coming out of his neck and his ear. He had been beaten. Brutally, swiftly, so obvious was the gap between Naraku's power and his own displayed in those moments. And even now two more victims of his power were here, that little girl and the fugitive of the west.

But...there was an odd feeling that came when his ear had been bitten. It wasn't entirely pain, but he couldn't put his finger on what else there was. It didn't matter though...he had to tend to his wounds, no one else would. The rag that had been used to shield his body from the cold of night was torn before he wrapped part of it around his neck, just so that the bleeding would be aided in ceasing. _I'll have my revenge on you Naraku...for all of the suffering you have caused, especially my own_.


End file.
